Echo
by Sentimental Aquamarine
Summary: Yellow Moon kembali beraksi. Kali ini berlian legendaris yang terletak di Museum Konoha yang menjadi incaran mereka. Sebuah berlian yang konon mempunyai kekuatan magis di dalamnya. Dan setelah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang mereka cari, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi. Museum itu meledak dan menewaskan salah satu anggota Yellow Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gendre, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : Yellow Moon kembali beraksi. Kali ini berlian legendaris yang terletak di Meseum Konoha yang menjadi incaran mereka. Sebuah berlian yang konon mempunyai kekuatan magis di dalamnya. Dan setelah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang mereka cari, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi. Meseum itu meledak dan menewaskan salah satu anggota Yellow Moon.**

**Echo**

**By**

**Sentimental Aquamarine**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai menggema di setiap penjuru lorong yang minim pencahayaan itu. Sesosok wanita cantik dan dua orang bodyguardnya baru saja meninggalkan ruangan tempat dimana terdapat sebuah benda dengan harga selangit.

"Pastikan bahwa benda itu tetap berada ditempatnya. Aku tidak mau benda itu sampai dicuri apalagi oleh 'mereka'." ucap wanita itu ambigu pada beberapa pria bertubuh tegap yang berada dihadapannya.

"Kalian harus berhati-hati kerena mereka sudah mulai bergerak" ucap Tsunade lagi

"Baik Nyonya." ucap salah satu dari mereka

Wanita yang dipanggil nyonya tersebut berlalu pergi kemudian masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya. Wanita bernama Tsunade tersebut mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas caramelnya, kemudian menelpon seseorang.

"Aku sudah menaruh benda itu di tempat yang aman, aku juga sudah menempatkan 100 orang yang ahli dalam hal bela diri dan ahli senjata di area itu. Kupastikan 'mereka' tak akan mungkin bisa mengambil benda itu." ucap Tsunade kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut.

Tsunade tersenyum puas karena pencuri-pencuri tengik itu tidak akan bisa menemukan benda berharganya.

"Ayo jalan." perintahnya pada sang supir

Dan mobil itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan debu yang berterbangan di udara.

.

.

.

.

Tiga orang berpakaian serba hitam sedang merangkak di dalam lorong instalasi udara. Membuka penutup instalasi itu kemudian melompat turun dari ketinggian 10 meter dengan pendaratan yang sangat mulus.

"Aku benci tempat keparat itu" ucap sosok yang baru saja melompat turun

"Jangan terlalu banyak berkomentar" sembur sosok lain

"Kau tidak tahu betapa pengapnya tempat itu apalagi dengan menggunakan pakaian seperti ini" ucapnya sambil menunjuk pakaian yang ia kenakan

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kau saja yang ada disana"

"Diamlah kalian berdua! Dan kau…" tunjuk sosok bertubuh tegap "… berhentilah mengomel, aku akan membukam mulutmu dengan pistolku jika kau terus mengoceh" ancam sosok itu.

Ketiga sosok tersebut berjalan menghampiri kotak kaca yang di dalamya terdapat benda yang luar biasa bernilainya. Saat salah satu dari mereka bertiga bergerak maju ke depan, tiba-tiba dihadang oleh sosok yang sedari tadi terus berada dibelakang kedua sosok yang lain.

"Perhatikan langkahmu! Kau nyaris membunyikan alaramnya, Puppy." ucap sosok itu

Sosok yang dipanggil Puppy itu langsung melangkah mundur. Sepasang mata berwarna coklat itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Dan lihatlah, begitu banyak sekali jebakan disana.

"Terlalu banyak jebakan disini. Apa kau punya rencana Phoenix?" tanya sosok yang belum diketahui namanya tersebut pada sosok bernama Pheonix yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari Puppy.

"Kupikir kau yang punya rencana" ucap Pheonix datar tanpa menoleh pada sosok dibelakangnya

"Aku terlalu lelah untuk menyusun rencana" ujar sosok itu santai

Phoenix mendengus kesal kemudian menekan sebuah tombol yang berada di telinga kirinya.

"Shadow" ucapnya entah pada siapa

"…."

"Aku butuh informasi bagaimana cara menonaktifkan semua jebakan ini"

"…."

Phoenix mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Mencari-cari sesuatu seperti yang telah disebutkan oleh seseorang diseberang sana.

"Aku sudah menemukannya, apa selanjutnya?" tanya Pheonix

"…."

"Baiklah"

Dan percakapan antara Pheonix dengan seseorang yang entah siapa itu berakhir dengan bergeraknya Pheonix menuju sebuah kotak hitam dengan tombol merah diatasnya yang berada disudut dinding.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan dengan berbagai macam alat-alat high technology terdapat tiga pemuda yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan layar monitor di depan mereka.

Pemuda pertama dengan rambut dikuncir seperti nanas sedang duduk di depan layar monitor sambil sesekali menguap. Pemuda kedua dengan rambut semerah bata yang sedang berdiri disebelah kiri pemuda berambut nanas tersebut dan disebelah kanannya terdapat pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang yang hanya diikat ujungnya saja.

"Apa mereka sudah menghubungimu, Shadow?" tanya pemuda bata pada pemuda yang sedang duduk dihadapan layar komputer tersebut.

"Mereka belum menghubungiku" jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Shadow itu

"Kau sudah menemukan dimana lokasi mereka bertiga?" tanya pemuda berambut panjang

"Aku sudah berusaha menemukan lokasi mereka, tapi, sepertinya alat yang kuberikan pada mereka tadi tidak mereka aktifkan" jawab Shadow

"Ck! Mereka bisa membahayakan diri mereka kalau begitu" ucap pemuda berambut bata tersebut

"Tenanglah Shukaku, pasti mereka akan menghubungi kita jika mereka dalam bahaya" ujar Shadow

"Lagipula Kitsune ikut dalam misi ini 'kan. Aku yakin meraka baik-baik saja" ucap pemuda berambut panjang

"Ya, semoga saja ucapanmu itu benar Eagle" ucap Shukaku

Ketiga pemuda yang kita ketahui beranama Shadow, Shukaku dan Eagle itu saling diam. Mencoba menenangkan hati mereka masing-masing, berharap jika ketiga rekan mereka yang lain baik-baik saja.

Beberapa menit berjalan, Shukaku dan Eagle sedang duduk di sofa merah yang terletak disudut ruangan sedangkan Shadow masih berusaha menemukan lokasi dimana ketiga rekannya berada sampai akhirnya Shadow dapat menemukan meraka.

"Aku berhasil menemukan lokasi mereka" seru Shadow

Shukaku dan Eagle bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka dan langsung menghampiri Shadow.

"Dimana posisi mereka?" tanya Shukaku

"Mereka ada di kawasan district 3" jawab Shadow

"District 3?" ucap Shukaku dan Eagle bersamaan

"Ya, wanita itu memindahkan benda itu kesana"

"Bagaimana pengamanan di daerah itu?" tanya Eagle

Tangan Shadow mulai menari-nari diatas keyboard tersebut. Melalui satelit pemuda bermata seperti kuaci tersebut memantau tempat dimana ketiga rekannya berada.

"Bisa kau lihat, di pintu Barat terdapat beberapa penjaga lengkap dengan senjata mereka, di bagian Utara ada 10 penjaga, di Selatan dan Timur masing-masing terdapat 20 penjaga dan sisanya ada didalam gedung itu" jelas Shadow

"Lihat posisi mereka berada sekarang" perintah Shukaku yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Shadow

Di layar monitor tersebut terlihat tiga orang berpakaian serba hitam sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari sebuah kotak kaca.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Eagle

"Kau tidak dapat membuat kita mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Shukaku yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Shadow.

Untuk beberapa saat ketiga pemuda itu hanya melihat gerak-gerik ketiga rekan mereka dari balik layar monitor saja, sampai Shadow mendapatkan panggilan dari Pheonix.

"…."

"Ada apa Pheonix?"

"…."

"Apa kau melihat tombol berwarna merah?"

"…."

"Kau cukup menekan tombol itu saja dan semua pengaman diruangan itu akan secara otomatis menjadi non-aktif" ucap Shadow

.

.

.

.

Phoenix berjalan menuju sudut ruangan, menengahdahkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk melihat tombol merah yang cukup jauh dari jangkauannya itu.

"Perlu bantuan, bocah?"

"…."

Sosok yang menawarkan bantuan itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dengan respon dari Pheonix atas sikap baiknya itu. Sosok itu mengeluarkan pistol dari balik pakaiannya kemudian membidik kearah tombol merah itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kitsune?" tanya Pheonix

"Apalagi kalau bukan menonaktifkan jebakan-jebakan brengsek itu" jawab sosok bernama Kitsune tersebut

"Tapi tidak dengan menembaknya" ucap Pheonix sambil mengambil secara paksa pistol itu dari Kitsune "Kau bisa membuat para penjaga mengetahui posisi kita dengan suara tembakanmu itu"

Kitsune menatap Pheonix tajam yang ditatap bahkan tidak takut sama sekali. Kitsune mengambil pistol miliknya dari genggaman Pheonix kemudian menyimpannya dibalik pakaiannya.

"Aku hanya berusaha mempersingkat waktu, kau tahu" bisik Kitsune tepat di telinga Pheonix. "Cepat non-aktifkan jebakan itu, aku sudah muak berada disini"

Phoenix menatap punggung Kitsune yang mulai menjauh tersebut, wajah dibalik topeng itu mengeras, jika tubuh itu bukan milik'nya' sudah dipastikan Pheonix akan menghajarnya saat ini juga.

"Bisakah kau dan Pheonix tidak bertengkar setiap kali kita mendapatkan misi?" tanya Puppy yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton pertengkaran konyol kedua rekannya itu.

"Itu hal yang mustahil Puppy"

"Mendokusei" ucap Puppy

"Kau tahu Puppy?"

"Apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu sering bersama dengan rusa malas itu"

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Semakin hari kau semakin mirip dengannya, mendokusei" ucap Kitsune sambil tersenyum tipis dibalik topeng rubahnya saat melihat Puppy yang menjadi salah tingkah karena ucapannya.

Phoenix menghampiri kedua orang itu, memberikan isyarat bahwa dirinya sudah berhasil menonaktifkan setiap jebakan yang ada di tempat mereka berada. Dengan mantap Kitsune berjalan menuju kotak kaca yang terdapat benda yang sudah dua minggu ini ia dan rekannya incar.

Kitsune merogoh saku pakaiannya, mengeluarkan leser pemotong kaca. Dengan teliti dan sangat hati-hati ia memotong kaca itu. Dan viola, kaca itu berhasil dipotongnya dengan potongan yang sangat sempurna dan rapi.

Kitsune mengulurkan tangannya berusaha meraih benda berkilau tersebut tapi sebelum tangannya sempat menyentuh benda tersebut. Dia dikagetkan dengan tembakan dari arah belakangnya yang nyaris mengenai tangannya. Seketika itu Kitsune menoleh dan mendapati kedua rekannya dibekap oleh penjaga dan dua orang penjaga lainnya yang mengarahkan pistol kearahnya.

Phoenix yang menyadari Kitsune dalam bahaya langsung menyikut penjaga yang sedari tadi memeganginya kemudian memukul tenggukknya yang menyebabkan penjaga itu terjatuh ke lantai. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Puppy.

Melihat ada celah yang diberikan oleh kedua rekannya, Kitsune langsung bergerak maju dan menendang pistol dari genggaman penjaga pria tersebut. Penjaga itu terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Kitsune. Tanpa menunggu lagi, penjaga itu menyerang Kitsune. Menendang, memukul dan berusaha melukai Kitsune tapi sayang Kitsune selalu berhasil menghindar dari serangannya.

Kitsune memukul tengkuk penjaga tersebut dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Kitsune berlari menuju kotak kaca itu dan kemudian mengambill isinya. Kitsune beserta kedua rekannya berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tapi salah satu penjaga yang sudah babak belur karena dihajar oleh Pheonix melihat mereka kabur. Dengan tubuh penuh luka, penjaga tersebut menyeret tubuhnya agar dapat meraih tombol alarm. Setelah sudah cukup sampai, penjaga itu langsung mendorong tuas tersebut dan beberapa menit kemudian semua alarm di gedung itu berbunyi.

Mereka bertiga terus berlari berusaha keluar dari tempat itu saat bunyi alarm terdengar nyaring ke semua penjuru area gedung tersebut.

"Shit!" umpat Kitsune

Phoenix mendengar suara Shadow dari alat yang ia pasang pada telingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shadow

"Kami dikejar" ucap Pheonix

"Aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya, teruslah berlari" perintah Shadow

"Hn"

Shadow masih mencari jalan keluar terdekat dari lokasi ketiga rekannya berada.

"Berlarilah kedepan, disana ada dua lorong dan masuklah ke lorong sebelah kiri"

"Dimengerti" sahut Pheonix

Pheonix memimpin jalan yang diikuti oleh kedua rekannya dari belakang. Mereka sudah berada di lorong dengan dua cabang.

"Lorong yang mana?" tanya Kitsune

"Kiri" sahut Pheonix

Mereka tetap berlari sampai beberapa penjaga dengan tiba-tiba menghadang mereka.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa lolos dari tempat ini" ucap salah satu penjaga tersebut

"Benarkah?" tanya Kitsune meremehkan

"Kau menantangku, Brengsek?!"

"Kalau menurutmu begitu, kenapa tidak" ujar Kitsune sambil memamerkan seringainya

"Brengsek! Mati kau!" seru penjaga itu

Kitsune menghindar dari setiap pukulan yang dilayangkan penjaga itu padanya. Pukul, hindar, tendang, hindar dan begitu seterusnya sampai akhirnya Kitsune jengah juga dengan aksi hindarnya tersebut.

"Tidak berani membalas pukulanku heh, bocah?" ejek penjaga tersebut sambil mengeluarkan tawa meremehkannya.

Kitsune yang tidak suka disebut bocah itu langsung bertekad akan mengakhiri hidup orang dihadapannya ini.

Penjaga tersebut melayangkan tendangan kearah Kitsune yang dengan sangat mudah ditangkap oleh Kitsune. Kitsune menangkap kaki penjaga itu kemudian memelintirnya hingga penjaga itu meringis kesakitan. Lalu, mendorongnya ke lantai dan kemudian menonjoknya sampai babak belur.

"Cih! Lihat siapa yang terlihat bocah sekarang. Dasar brengsek!" ucap Kitsune dengan nada suara cukup tinggi sambil menendang korbannya hari ini.

Kitsune melihat kedua rekannya yang sepertinya sudah berhasil menghajar penjaga lainnya. Lihatlah si Puppy yang sudah menghajar lima penjaga hari ini.

'Sepertinya aku harus menghajar lebih banyak penjaga lagi' batinnya tak mau kalah

"Merasa kalah pada si Puppy, heh?" ejek Pheonix

"Tidak"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja benar!"

"Tapi sepertinnya tidak begitu" goda Pheonix

"KAU-

Kitsune baru saja akan menanggapi perkataan Pheonix saat suara Shukaku memotong ucapannya.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Shukaku

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja Shukaku" jawab Kitsune

Mendengar Kitsune yang menyebut nama Shukaku, Pheonix langsung menoleh dan menyuruh Puppy mengaktifkan earphone satu arah itu yang langsung dipatuhi dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Puppy.

"Syukurlah, sekarang dengar! Dalam kurun waktu dari 10 menit kalian harus sudah keluar dari tempat itu. Mengerti" ucap Shukaku

"Dimengerti" ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan

Bersamaan dengan perintah itu, Kitsune dan kedua rekannya berlari keluar dari tempat itu dengan Shadow sebagai pemandu mereka.

"Apa kau membawa pistolmu, Kitsune?" tanya Shadow yang dapat didengar oleh Pheonix dan Puppy.

"Ya" jawab Kitsune singkat

"Bagus, itu dapat digunakan karena di depan kalian akan ada para penjaga dengan senjata mereka"

"Berapa banyak penjaga disana?"

"Sekitar 15 penjaga"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu terus pantau dan beritahu gerak-gerik mereka pada kami" perintah Kitsune

"Tentu saja"

Pheonix melirik kearah Kitsune yang kini sedang memasukkan beberapa peluru kedalam pistolnya.

"Apa rencanamu?" tanyanya pada Kitsune

Kitsune melirik sekilas kearah Pheonix dan kemudian menganggkat bahunya. Kitsune yang berniat beranjak ditahan oleh tangan kekar Pheonix.

"Lepaskan aku, bocah" rontah Kitsune

"Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau memberitahukan apa rencanamu padaku"

"Baiklah, baiklah aku akan memberitahukanmu"

Pheonix melepaskan cengkramannya pada Kitsune.

"Lihat, sekarang siapa yang melukai tubuh ini?" ucap Kitsune

Pheonix mendengus kesal dan kemudian berkata.

"Katakan saja apa rencanamu" ucapnya dingin

"Hei, bisakah kalian melanjutkan pertengkaran konyol kalian itu saat kita sudah keluar dari tempat ini?" ucap Puppy frustasi

"Puppy benar, kita dalam bahaya sekarang. Kita harus keluar secepatnya"

Kitsune beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri kemudian disusul oleh Pheonix dan Puppy dibelakangnya. Pheonix memandang kesal punggung Kitsune, kali ini tak 'kan kubiarkan kau berbuat sesukamu, rubah! gumam Pheonix.

Baru beberapa meter mereka berlari, segerombolan penjaga menghadang mereka. Tanpa aba-aba, mereka bertiga langsung menghajar setiap penjaga yang berusaha menyerang mereka. Tak memberi kesempatan sedikit pun kepada para penjaga-penjaga itu untuk melawan.

Kitsune melayangkan pukulannya pada salah seorang penjaga yang ingin memukul Puppy dengan sebuah balok. Puppy yang tak menyadari ada seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya langsung terkejut.

"Arigatou"

"Lain kali kau harus lebih peka, Puppy"

Kini mereka bertiga sudah dekat dari pintu keluar dan bersamaan dengan itu Shadow menghubungi mereka.

"Bersiap-siaplah! Musuh yang sebenarnya, sudah ada di depan mata kalian"

Sebuah tembakan terdengar dan bersamaan dengan itu, beberapa penjaga menyerang mereka. Salah seorang dari penjaga itu menerjang Kitsune, tapi Kitsune berhasil mengelak. Kitsune memukul telak perut penjaga yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya itu membuatnya terhuyung dan terjerembap ke lantai. Beberapa saat kemudian penjaga itu berhasil bangun, kemudian menyerang Kitsune lagi dan kali ini tendanganya berhasil mengenai pipinya. Kitsune dapat merasakan darah mengalir dari bibirnya yang robek.

Pheonix berhasil menumbangkan tiga orang penjaga sekaligus, tapi itu belum membuat dia dan kedua rekannya keluar dari zona berbahaya. Pheonix memukul tengkuk salah satu pria, kemudian menghempaskannya ke lantai. Penjaga lain juga mulai menyerangnya kali ini empat penjaga sekaligus. Dengan cepat Pheonix memukul area vital dari para penjaga itu, tapi sayang salah satu penjaga berhasil mengunci pergerakan Pheonix sehingga ia tidak dapat bergerak. Melihat musuhnya tak mampu melancarkan serangan, penjaga itu kemudian memukul telak perut Pheonix membuat salah satu rekan Kitsune itu jatuh ke lantai.

Puppy memasang kuda-kuda, dia sudah siap untuk bertarung dengan para penjaga-penjaga itu. Sebuah tendangan nyaris menyentuh pipi kanan Puppy, beruntung dia cepat bergerak dan mampu menghindari tendangan itu. Puppy bergerak lebih gesit, menerjang para musuhnya dan kemudian menghadiahi mereka dengan sebuah kado spesial yang ia sebut dengan kecupan manis dari Puppy.

Ketiga rekan itu, terus membalas serangan yang para musuh alamatkan pada mereka. Kitsune melihat salah satu penjaga mengeluarkan senjatanya.

"Mereka sudah mulai mengeluarkan senjata, berhati-hatilah" ucap Kitsune mengingatkan kedua rekannya yang dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Pheonix dan Puppy

Kitsune, Pheonix dan Puppy sudah mengeluarkan senjata meraka masing-masing. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah tembakan nyaris mengenai Kitsune, beruntung dia berhasil mengelak dan hanya menggores lengannya saja.

Pheonix yang menyadari hal itu langsung melindungi Kitsune.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kita harus cepat, waktu kita tidak banyak" ucap Kitsune yang dibalas anggukan oleh Pheonix.

Darah segar mengalir dari lengan kanan Kitsune yang terserempet timah panas, tapi Kitsune tidak begitu peduli. Beberapa pria mulai menerjang mereka, dengan susah payah Kitsune berhasil merubuhkan lawannya, napasnya memburu. Sakit dilengannya sudah mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Kitsune berlari, mengejar kedua rekannya yang sudah mulai jauh di depannya.

Mereka berhasil keluar dari gedung tersebut, tapi masalah belum selesai sampai disini saja. Mereka harus keluar secepatnya dari district 3 ini. Pheonix melihat mobil mereka yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri kemudian dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa, mereka berlari menuju mobil hitam tersebut.

"Shit! Mereka mengejar kita" umpat Puppy.

Mereka sudah mulai dekat dengan mobil.

"Puppy, kau dan Kitsune berada di jok belakang. Aku yang akan menyetir, jangan lupa senjata kalian" komando Pheonix

Kitsune ingin sekali protes, seharusnya yang engomando itu dirinya. Dia itu leader di Yellow Moon, kenapa jadi si bocah sialan itu. Tapi, karena tenaganya sudah terkuras habis akibat perkelahian itu, mau tidak mau Kitsune diam saja walau sebenarnya di dalam hatinya dia sudah mengumpat dan mencaci maki sikap bossy rekannya tersebut.

Mobil yang Pheonix kendarai sudah melaju dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Pheonix melirik mobil para penjaga itu dari balik kaca spion.

'Mereka masih mengejar' batinnya

Pheonix mengalikan pandanganya pada Puppy yang sedang membalut lengan Kitsune dengan kain, berusaha mencegah pendaharan yang lebih banyak lagi akibat dari terkena tembakan itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan memecahkan kaca belakang mobil mereka.

"Brengsek!" umpat Kitsune kesal

Kitsune memasukan beberapa peluru ke dalam pistonya begitu juga dengan Puppy.

Door! Door! Door!

Suara tembakan dan deru mobil membahana di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui. Kitsune menatap rekannya, Puppy.

"Are you ready, Puppy?"

"Yeah! I'm ready" seru Puppy

"Here we go!" teriak Kisune

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Kitsune itu, baku tembak pun tak dapat terhindari. Kitsune membidik mangsanya dan dengan satu kali tembakan ia berhasil merobohkan salah satu pria. Puppy juga tak mau kalah dengan inisiatifnya sendiri ia berusaha menembak ban mobil para penjaga itu dan tarraaah! Hasilnya sangat memuaskan, mobil itu oleng dan menabrak pembatas jalan.

"Good job, Puppy"

Pheonix masih terus melajukan mobil yang ia kemudikan dengan kecepatan diatas 150 km/h. Diseberang sana Shadow terus memberi pentunjuk jalan yang benar kepada Pheonix.

"Belok ke kiri bukan ke kanan, Pheonix" perintah Shadow

"Aku tak dapat mendengarmu, katakan dengan lebih jelas!" nada suara Pheonix naik beberapa oktaf.

Pheonix membanting setir hingga membuat mobil yang ia kemudiakan nyaris terguling. Pheonix menambah kecepatan laju mobil tersebut.

"Belok kiri dan kau akan menemukan gang"

"Kau yakin itu bisa dilalui dengan mobil?"

"Tentu saja"

"Baiklah"

Kitsune terus menembaki para penjaga tersebut. Mereka sudah keluar dari district 3

"Brengsek! Aku kehabisan peluru"

"Pakai ini" ucap Pheonix sambil melemparkan pistolnya kearah Kitsune

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kitsune langsung menembaki para penjaga itu kembali. Kitsune kembali berhasil mengenai tiga orang penjaga sekaligus. Penjaga-penjaga yang mengejar meraka pun tidak tinggal diam, mereka juga membalas tembakan Kitsune cs. Mereka bertiga menunduk saat sebuah tembakan memecahkan kaca belakang mobil mereka kembali.

"Pegangan, kita akan mengalami sedikit guncangan" perintah Pheonix

Mobil Mitsubishi Lacer berwarna hitam itu melompat melewati beberapa mobil dibawahnya dan mendarat dengan bemper mendarat lebih dulu ke aspal. Pheonix menginjak rem saat sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berguling di depan mobil mereka. Kembali Pheonix menekan pedal gas, memutar setir hingga 180 derajat membuat mobil itu berpindah posisi menjadi menyamping. Pheonix menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan mengarahkanya kearah mobil para pengejar mereka.

Timah panas yang keluar dari pistol Pheonix langsung mengenai tangki bahan bakar mobi tersebut dan sebuah ledakan pun terjadi. Mobil yang sedari tadi mengejar mereka meledak dan terbakar.

Pheonix menggeser perseneling dan memajukannya kedepan, melajukan mobil yang hampir hancur itu untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Apa kita berhasil?" tanya Puppy

"Tentu saja, bocah. Lihat, aku membawa benda itu" jawab Kitsune

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah massion keluarga Senju

"Apa! Mereka berhasil mencuri benda itu?" teriak Tsunade

"Maafkan kami"

"Dasar tidak berguna!" hardik Tsunade pada para pria bertubuh kekar tersebut

"Maafkan kami Tsunade-sama"

"Aku ingin kalian menemukan benda itu kembali. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk memenggal kepala kalian dan menggantungnya di rumahku" ucap Tsunade psyco

"B-baik Tsunade-sama"

"Sekarang pergilah dari hadapanku!"

Dan dengan sekali perintah saja, para pengawal itu langsung pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Shizune!" panggil Tsunade

"Iya, Tsunade-sama ada apa?" tanya seoarang gadis bernama Shizune tersebut

"Aku ingin kau menghubungi Kakashi dan suruh dia menemuiku"

"Baik Tsunade-sama"

"Dasar pencuri kurang ajar! Aku akan menemukan kalian bagaimanapun caranya" tekad Tsunade sambil menggenggem erat gelas sake miliknya.

"Bersiap-siaplah, Yellow Moon" ucap Tsunade sambil memamerkan seringainya

To be Countinue

Pojok Suara :

Halo minna-san, apa kabar? Saya hadir kembali dengan satu fic tidak jelas lagi. Padahal fic saya yang berjudul Wolf Boy belum saya tamatkan. Bisa-bisanya dengan lancang saya membuat fic baru lagi.

Haah~ mau bagaimana lagi. Ide-ide itu hadir begitu saja dan sebelum mereka menghilang tanpa permisi, lebih baik saya tuangkan saja. Berhubung saya memang seorang action freak jadi pas sekali ide itu muncul disaat yang tepat.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Genre, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : Yellow Moon kembali beraksi. Kali ini berlian legendaris yang terletak di Museum Konoha yang menjadi incaran mereka. Sebuah berlian yang konon mempunyai kekuatan magis di dalamnya. Dan setelah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang mereka cari, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi. Museum itu meledak dan menewaskan salah satu anggota Yellow Moon.**

**Echo**

**By**

**Sentimental Aquamarine**

1 minggu kemudian

Keenam anggota Yellow Moon sedang duduk di dalam ruangan yang mereka sebut markas. Disana terlihat Kitsune yang sedang bermain catur dengan Puppy, Shukaku yang sibuk dengan bukunya, Eagle yang sedang membantu Shadow memperbaiki earphone milik Kitsune dan Puppy yang rusak saat misi mereka seminggu yang lalu, sedangkan Pheonix hanya duduk diam di samping Shukaku.

Sebenarnya siapa mereka? Dan apa itu Yellow Moon?

Yellow Moon adalah sebuah organisasi gelap yang didalamnya terdapat 6 orang remaja yang sangat ahli dalam hal pencurian. Organisasi ini sudah terbentuk selama 1 tahun dan eksistensinya sudah sangat terkenal di kalangan dunia hitam maupun masyarakat dunia. Spesialisasi organinasi ini adalah perhiasaan dan barang-barang antik bernilai tinggi.

Sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan barang-barang yang sudah mereka curi, mulai dari mahkota Ratu Inggris, lukisan Tiongkok yang bernilai ratusan miliar dollar, berlian dari para kolektor perhiasan, wine dengan kulitas terbaik juga tak luput menjadi incaran mereka dan 1 minggu yang lalu mereka baru saja berhasil mencuri berlian dengan harga 1 milliar dollar milik seorang wanita bermarga Senju yang terkenal akan kekayaan dan kekuasaannya, Senju Tsunade.

Dan keenam anggota Yellow Moon itu adalah….

Kitsune a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto

Position : Leader

Specialist : Penembak jitu, ahli dalam memanipulasi orang lain, menguasai semua matrial art baik tangan kosong maupun bersenjata, licik dan penuh dengan tipu daya. Pengemudi yang handal, selalu memiliki setiap plan di dalam otaknya apabila plan yang ia gunakan tidak berhasil.

Pheonix a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke

Position : Gun Maker

Specialist : Penembak jauh yang handal, menguasai 4 matrial art, penembak panah yang jitu, ahli dalam menyusun strategi di lapangan dan sangat jenius. Pembuat senjata untuk para Yellow Moon gunakan saat menjalankan misi. Pengemudi yang handal, pemecah masalah yang luar biasa walaupun berada dibawah tekanan alias dalam situasi berbahaya dan genting sekalipun.

Shukaku a.k.a Sabaku no Gaara

Position : Stakler 1

Specialist : Penganlisis yang hebat, menguasai 3 cabang matrial art, ahli dalam hal penyamaran. Ahli bernegoisasi, jenius dalam hal membalikkan kata sehingga lawan bicaranya jarang bisa berkutik jika sudah masuk kedalam jebakannya.

Shadow a.k.a Nara Shikamaru

Position : Hacker

Specialist : Pengumpul data yang hebat, seorang hacker yang mampu membobol sistem keamanan PBB dan juga sistem keamanan negara-negara di dunia. Memiliki IQ diatas 200 sehingga membuatnya mudah untuk menyusun strategi yang biasanya digunakan oleh para anggota Yellow Moon.

Eagle a.k.a Hyuuga Neji

Position : Stakler 2

Specialist : Ahli bela diri, pembuat racun dan ramuan serta seorang Stakler sama seperti Shukaku dan Puppy. Ahli dalam hal obat-obatan dan ilmu medis. Biasanya mengobati para anggota Yellow Moon jika ada yang terluka saat menjalankan misi.

Puppy a.k.a Inuzuka Kiba

Position : Boom Maker and Stalker 3

Specialist : Menguasai 2 cabang matrial art, rekan Shukaku dalam hal penyamaran dan mampu membuat bom dengan daya hancur tinggi. Memiliki penciuman dan pendengaran yang sangat tajam karena itulah ia disebut Puppy.

Dan mereka berenam adalah anggota Yellow Moon yang juga tercatat sebagai pelajar di Tokyo High School. Dan selama ini tak ada yang tahu jika keenam remaja inilah yang berada dibalik organisasi paling eksis di dunia hitam, Yellow Moon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau curang Kitsune!" teriak Puppy

"Aku tidak curang, kau saja yang bodoh" ucap Kitsune santai

"Kau itu curang, rubah buluk!" ucap Puppy sambil melempar bantal sofa ke arah Kitsune tapi Kitsune berhasil menghindar.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak curang, bocah" ucap Kitsune

"Kau menggeser kuda-ku saat aku berpaling darimu"

"Tidak"

"Tentu saja iya"

"Apa kau punya bukti jika aku yang menggeser kuda milikmu?"

"T-tidak ada, tapi aku yakin kau menggeser kuda-ku" ucap Puppy mantap

"Ya, memang dia yang menggeser kuda-mu" ucap Pheonix

Kitsune langsung memberikan deathglare-nya pada pemuda berambut emo tersebut.

"Ah! Aku sudah mendapatkan buktinya" pekik Puppy

Kitsune mendengus keras kemudian berkata.

"Terima kasih untuk pengaduanmu itu, pantat ayam"

"Hn"

Kitsune beranjak dari tempat duduknya, bersiap-siap untuk melangkah pergi. Mood-nya menjadi buruk gara-gara Pheonix.

'Pantat ayam sialan!' umpatnya

"Hei, Kitsune! Bagaimana dengan taruhannya? Tanya Puppy

"Kita batalkan saja" ujar Kitsune sambil melenggang pergi

"Apa?!"

"Kau mendengarnya Puppy"

Puppy mengalihkan pandangannya pada Pheonix kemudian berkata "Ini gara-gara kau Pheonix"

"Apa salahku?" tanya Pheonix polos

"Karena kau, aku jadi gagal mendapatkan Play Station miliknya"

"Sejak awal kau memang sudah gagal"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kitsune memang menggeser kuda-mu, tapi, tanpa dia lakukan pun dia memang sudah memenangkan pertaruhan kalian. Dia hanya ingin mempercepat kemenangannya saja dengan menggeser kuda-mu dari tempatnya" ujar Pheonix santai kemudian bangkit dari sofa

Puppy melihat papan catur dihadapannya itu, Pheonix benar tanpa menggeser kuda-ku pun Kitsune memang sudah memenangkan pertaruhan ini. Haah~ syukurlah, karena Pheonix aku jadi bisa menyelamatkan barang berhargaku, batin Puppy sambil melirik bola basket dengan tanda tangan Maichel Jordan miliknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shukaku saat melihat Pheonix mengambil kunci mobil yang terletak di meja

"Membeli makanan"

"Aku ikut" ujar Shukaku yang direspon dengan sebuah anggukan kecil oleh Pheonix

"Kalian ingin menitip sesuatu?" tanya Shukaku

"Aku menitip snack dan minuman bersoda saja, dan juga makanan anjing" ucap Puppy

"Aku titip Torayaki" ujar Shadow tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandanganya pada benda berwarna hitam kecil yang sedang ia perbaiki

"Dan kau?" tanya Shukaku pada Eagle

"Aku titip shampoo dan pembersih wajah saja"

Bruk!

"Awww! Kenapa kau melemparku dengan buku, Shukaku?"

"Itu memang pantas untukmu Baka!" jawab Shukaku kemudian melangkah pergi diikuti oleh Pheonix yang berjalan dibelakangnya

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Eagle

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya begitu! Ada apa denganmu?!" ujar Puppy gemas sambil menjambak rambut jabriknya

"Memang ada apa denganku?"

Shadow menghela napas "Tak kusangka, gelar jenius yang disandang oleh klan Hyuuga tak berlaku padamu"

"Hei, hei! Apa maksudmu nanas?"

Shadow tak menjawab, pemuda bermarga Nara itu terlalu malas untuk berdebat dengan sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut bak iklan shampoo itu. Puppy sudah tidak ada di tempatnya, pemuda dengan tattoo segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya itu telah menghilang beberapa detik setelah Shadow menyelesaikan sindirannya kepada sang Hyuuga.

'Ada apa dengan mereka semua? Dasar aneh' batin Eagle

Haaah~ Yang aneh itu kau Eagle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kitsune sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi, membasuh wajahnya di westafel kemudian memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Wajah tan mulus tanpa cacat dan bibir semerah ranum itu.

"Aku sudah 'meminjam' tubuhmu, bahkan membuatnya terluka" ucap Kitsune entah pada siapa sambil memegangi bekas luka akibat terkena timah panas.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, beberapa memori berputar-putar di kepalanya. Membuatnya membuka matanya dengan paksa. Kitsune memijit pangkat hidungnya, mendadak kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu lama berada disini" ucapnya

Kitsune menghembuskan napasnya pelan, kemudian melepaskan kemeja yang ia kenakan dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Tubuh tan itu terbalut kain putih dari bagian dada sampai perut. Kitsune memandang wajahnya lagi, melepaskan soft lens yang ia gunakan sehingga sepasang mata beriris sapphire itu terlihat. Wig berwarna orange kemerahan yang ia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya ia buka dan menampilkan rambut pirang panjang. Dan, kini ia tampak seperti seorang gadis yang sangat cantik.

"Kau tahu? Terkadang aku iri dengan mata birumu itu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum getir

Untuk beberapa saat Kitsune memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin, setelah cukup dengan kegiatan memandanginya itu, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah bath tub, sebelum masuk ke bath tub berisi air hangat itu, Kitsune melepaskan kain putih yang membelit tubuh bagian atasnya dan meletakan kain putih itu di lantai.

Kitsune memasukan tubuhnya ke bath tub, sensasi air hangat langsung memberikan efek santai padanya. Membuat otot-otot tegang dalam tubuhnya menjadi lebih rileks, Kitsune memejamkan matanya kemudian menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya kedalam buth up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pheonix dan Shukaku sedang berada di supermarket untuk membeli persedian bahan makanan dan beberapa snack. Pheonix mendorong trolly sedangkan Shukaku memilih bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah tidak ada lagi di apartement mereka. Ayam, daging sapi, berbagai sayuran, buah-buahan, seplastik penuh tomat, susu, keju, sosis, snack, makanan anjing untuk Akamaru, dan tak lupa beberapa cup ramen.

"Kau sedang memikirkannya?" tanya Shukaku saat dilihatnya Pheonix tak sekalipun bersuara sejak mereka keluar dari apartement sampai ke tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"…."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja"

Pheonix mendengus keras "Bagaimana bisa kau yakin akan hal yang belum tentu kau tahu itu?"

"Dia kuat. Aku, kau dan yang lain tahu akan hal itu"

"…."

"Apa kau meragukan kekuatannya itu?" tanya Shukaku pada salah satu sahabatnya itu

"…."

"Percayalah padanya, kawan"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kejadiaan itu terjadi lagi padanya" ucap Pheonix datar sambil mendorong trolly menuju meja kasir

Shukaku memandang punggung pemuda raven tersebut. Pemuda berambut semerah bata itu menghela napas berat.

'Dia masih memikirkan kejadian itu' batin Shukaku kemudian menyusul Pheonix yang kini sudah berada di meja kasir

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kitsune sudah keluar dari kamar mandi beberapa menit lalu, kini dia sedang mengenakan piyama orange dengan gambar rubah di depanya. Piyama yang orang itu kenakan seminggu yang lalu sebelum dirinya keluar dan menguasai tubuh ini.

Kitsune melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya, membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut berwarna orange mencolok itu sampai ke dada. Mematikan lampu tidur yang terletak di meja yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Oyasumi" gumamnya pelan dan beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah berada di alam mimpi

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang sedang berlari disepanjang lorong gelap tak berujung. Keringat mengalir membasahi wajah gadis itu. Sudah 2 jam ia berlari di tempat antah berantah ini, tapi, tetap juga ia tak menemukan jalan keluar.

Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berlari, disandarkanya tubuh dan kepalanya itu pada tembok. Gadis bersurai pirang mengatur napasnya hingga sosok yang sedari tadi mengejarnya membuatnya kaget. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, gadis itu berlari kembali, berusaha berlari sejauh mungkin dari sosok misterius yang terus mengejarnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara derap langkah sepatu semakin terdengar oleh gadis itu, gadis itu menoleh kebelakang dan ia dapati sosok misterius itu sudah semakin dekat dengannya. Gadis itu ketakutan dengan tenaga yang tersisa dia berteriak meminta pertolongan tapi sayang tak ada satupun yang mendengar terlalu ketakutan sehingga ia tak memperhatikan langkah kakinya dan gadis malang itu terjerembap jatuh ke lantai yang dingin yang dipenuhi dengan genangan air.

"Tolong! Tolong!" teriaknya

"Siapa pun tolong aku!"

Tangisnya mulai pecah saat sosok itu semakin dekat denganya. Gadis itu merangkak, berusaha bergerak. Kakinya sakit saat ini, sepertinya terkilir. Tak peduli dengan genangan air yang kotor dan berbau tak sedang yang akan mengotori pakaiannya, gadis itu terus merangkak. Bergerak menjauh dari sosok yang semakin dekat dengannya itu.

"Siapapun.. hikz.. tolong aku.." isaknya

Sosok berjubah hitam itu melangkah mendekati gadis malang dihadapannya. Gadis itu merangkak mundur. Takut. Ya, gadis itu sangat takut sekarang.

"Tolong aku"

"Tak akan ada yang mendengarmu, manis" ucap sosok misterius itu

"Siapapun tolong aku!" teriak gadis itu lagi

"Sia-sia saja kau berteriak, manis"

"Tolong!"

Plak!

Sosok itu menampar gadis dihadapannya.

"Sa-sakit" isaknya

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, percuma kau berteriak, tak aka nada yang mendengar suaramu, Naruto"

"S-siapa kau, kenapa kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya takut

"Itu tidak penting, yang terpenting saat ini adalah. Aku harus menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan My Lord" ujar sosok itu

"Mi-misi apa?" tanya gadis bernama Naruto itu

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu, misi apa yang diberikan My Lord untukku?" tanya sosok misterius itu

"…."

"Jawab aku!" bentaknya pada Naruto, membuat gadis itu bergidik ngeri

"I-iya, aku ingin tahu" ucapnya terbata-bata

"Misiku adalah…." ucapnya memberi jeda "…. untuk membunuhmu, Naruto"

Naruto membelalakan matanya. Membunuhnya? Yang benar saja, kenapa dia harus dibunuh? Apa salahnya? Bahkan dia saja tidak tahu siapa itu My Lord.

"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa My Lord ingin aku membunuhmu? Padahal kau gadis yang cukup manis" ucapnya sambil memegang dagu Naruto dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya

"Tapi, sudahlah. Itu tidak penting. Aku harus membunuhmu sekarang, itu yang diperintahkan My Lord padaku"

Sosok itu mengeluarkan sebuah samurai yang ia sembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya. Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Inikah rasanya berada diujung kematian? Apakah dia akan mati disini? Ditempat yang bahkan ia saja tak tahu itu dimana.

"Aku mohon, jangan bunuh aku" pinta Naruto

Sosok itu sedang menebas-nebaskan samurainya ke udara, seakan itu sebuah pemanasan sebelum ia mencobanya pada gadis malang yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Aku mohon, jangan bunuh aku" pinta Naruto lagi

Sosok itu menatap tajam kearah Naruto, dibalik topeng kucingnya. Sosok itu menyeringai. Dia berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto.

"Kau bilang apa, manis?"

"Jangan bunuh aku, aku mohon"

Air mata sudah mengalir membasahi pipi Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membebaskanmu, tapi sayang, itu tidak mungkin terjadi, manis" ucapnya "Aku harus segera membunuhmu, karena itu perintah dari My Lord dan aku tak mau melanggarnya"

Sosok itu kemudian bangkit, menunjuk Naruto dengan ujung samurainya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat, jadi, kau tak perlu merasakan penderitaan"

Dan bersamaaan dengan berakhirnya ucapan sosok misterius itu, ia mengayunkan samurainya ke udara den bersiap-siap untuk menebas kepala Naruto. Naruto tak sanggup menyaksikan kematiannya sendiri, ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Dan Naruto berteriak saat benda tajam itu sudah hampir mendekati leher jenjengnya.

"Sasuke!" teriaknya

"Terima ini gadis manis!" pekik sosok itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dengan peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Napasnya memburu, mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata. Dia sangat takut. Dia takut jika sosok misterius itu benar-benar akan membunuhnya. Gadis berparas cantik itu memeluk kedua kakinya, pandangannya menatap nanar kedepan. Isak tangis mulai terdengar dari bibirnya. Gadis itu gemetaran.

"Aku takut, siapapun tolong aku" ucapnya lirih

Air mata itu semakin deras membasahi pipi tan-nya "S-sasuke, tolong aku. Aku takut"

Brak!

Suara pintu yang dibuka secara paksa membuat gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Sosok berambut raven berlari memasuki kamar yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur itu.

"Naruto" panggilnya

"Sasuke, kaukah itu?" tanya Naruto

Sosok yang dipanggil Sasuke itu langsung menghampiri sosok yang sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya, memeluknya erat, berusaha menenangkan gadis yang kini sedang ada dalam pelukannya.

"Kau bermimpi itu lagi?" tanyanya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

"Aku takut, dia mencoba membunuhku" ucap Naruto

"Sssst.. tenanglah, aku ada disini. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuhmu"

Naruto masih terisak di dada bidang Sasuke, tapi setidaknya rasa takutnya sudah beranggsur-angsur menghilang dengan kedatangan pemuda berkulit bak porselen itu.

"Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu disini" ucapnya sambil mengecup lembut dahi Naruto

Suara dengkuran halus yang terdengar di telinga Sasuke, menandakan gadis yang masih berada di dekapannya ini sudah kembali tidur. Dibaringkannya gadis itu dengan perlahan, menyelimutinya, membelai surai pirang itu dan kemudian mengecup dahi itu sekali lagi. Kemudian ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Oyasumi" bisiknya dan kemudian menyusul Naruto ke alam mimpi

Keempat pemuda yang kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tulus melihat betapa sangat cintainya si pemuda raven itu pada gadis yang juga sahabat mereka. Setiap kali Naruto bermimpi tentang hal itu, maka dengan sangat sabarnya Sasuke menenangkan Naruto. Dan, kejadian seperti ini sudah berlangsung selama 3 tahun. Dan selama itu pula sang raven masih setia menenangkan gadisnya, Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita juga kembali tidur. Besok adalah hari pertama kita kembali ke sekolah setelah liburan musim panas" ucap Gaara sambil menutup pintu kamar Naruto

"Kau benar" sambung Neji

"Yosh! Ayo kita kembali tidur" teriak Kiba

Bletak!

"Ittai!" ringis Kiba

"Kecilkan volume suaramu itu, Baka!" bentak Gaara

"Kau juga! Kecilkan volume suaramu, Gaara" ucap Kiba tak mau kalah

"Mendokusei, sudahnya ayo kita kembali. Aku sudah mengantuk" ucap Shikamaru sambil menyeret kerah piyama Kiba

"Kyaa! Lepaskan aku Shika" rontah Kiba

"Diam atau kucium kau!" ancam Shikamaru

Kiba pun berhenti mengoceh setelah Shikamaru memberikan ancaman itu padanya. Dan semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu, membuat Shikamaru tersenyum karena berhasil membuat kekasihnya blushing.

"Kita juga harus kembali tidur, Gaara" ucap Neji pada Gaara yang berada disampingnya

"…."

"Gaara" panggilnya pada Gaara, tapi orang yang ia panggil sudah tak ada disampingnya

Neji menghela napas berat "Dia itu…. seenaknya saja meninggalkanku" ucapnya kemudian beranjak pergi ke kamarnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya….

Naruto sedang menuruni tangga untuk menuju ke ruang makan, tempat dimana sahabat-sahabatnya sedang berkumpul untuk sarapan. Ini hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim panas. Naruto menghampiri keempat sahabatnya yang kini sudah berpakaian rapi dengan seragam Tokyo High School yang melekat pada tubuh mereka sama seperti halnya dirinya.

"Ohayou, minna" ucapnya riang

"Ohayou, Naru" sahut keempat sahabatnya, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Neji

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanyanya

"Dia masih ada di kamarnya, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan turun" jawab Neji yang dibalas Naruto dengan ber-oh- ria dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi kosong

"Maaf karena merepotkamu, Gaara. Tak seharusnya kau yang mengerjakan tugasku untuk menyiapkan makanan" sesal Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa Naru, aku senang melakukannya" ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum

Naruto ikut tersenyum, haah~ betapa aku bersyukur punya sahabat seperti kalian, batinnya

'Tapi tenang saja, aku akan mulai menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian besok" ucap Naruto bersemangat

"Benarkah?" tanya Kiba yang dibalas anggukan bersemangat oleh Naruto

"Kalau begitu, mulai besok aku akan menikmati makanan yang lezat kembali" ucap Kiba sambil membayakan makanan-makanan lezat yang dibuat oleh Naruto

"Jadi, menurutmu masakanku tidak enak begitu?" tanya Gaara

"Tentu saja" ucap Kiba tanpa sadar akan konsekuensi yang ia dapatkan akibat ucapannya itu

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu sarapan! Jatah makanmu akan aku berikan pada Akamaru saja" ucap Gaara

"Iie! Aku hanya bercanda Gaara, jangan lakukan hal itu. Aku bisa mati kelaparan kalau tidak sarapan" mohon Kiba

"Itu bukan urusanku"

"Kau kejam sekali, Gaara"

"Memang begitulah aku" ucap Gaara santai

"Shikaaaa, bantuuu akuuu" rengek Kiba pada kekasihnya, Shikamaru

"Mendokusei, kau sendiri yang salah Kiba"

Bruk!

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Shikamaru

"Karena kau menyebalkan!"

Kiba berpose ngambek pada kekasihnya itu, membuat Naruto menahan tawanya agar tak menyembur keluar.

"Kekasihmu kejam, Neji"

"Karena itulah dia menjadi kekasihku" ucap Neji santai sambil terus melahap sarapannya

Gaara tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia berhasil membalas si maniak anjing itu, siapa suruh menghina masakanku, batin Gaara.

Kiba tertunduk lesu, sarapannya sudah lenyap karena Gaara telah memberikannya pada Akamaru. Sekarang dia benar-benar akan mati kelaparan. Dia akan kekurangan gizi, perutnya akan membuncit karena tidak sarapan, lalu saat di sekolah nanti dia akan pingsan, dia akan masuk rumah sakit dan dokter bilang nyawanya tidak dapat diselamatkan. Dan besok, semua stasiun TV dan media cetak akan mengabarkan berita kematian dirinya. 'Pemuda tampan bernama Inuzuka Kiba telah meninggal karena tidak diberikan sarapan oleh sahabatnya, Sabaku no Gaara' kalimat itu akan menjadi headline news di koran-koran Tokyo dan dia akan menjadi arwah gentayangan karena arwahnya tidak tenang. Haah~ betapa sintingnya pemikiran si Inuzuka ini.

Naruto yang tak tega melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu akhirnya memberikan jatah sarapannya untuk Kiba.

"Kau makan saja sarapanku, Kiba"

"Benarkah?"

'Iya"

"Oh Kami-sama, ternyata masih ada orang baik diantara orang-orang jahat ini" sindir Kiba pada ketiga orang yang sedang memakan sarapannya masing-masing

"Kau menyindirku?" tanya Gaara

"Aku tidak menyindirmu"

"Ucapanmu seakan menyindirku, maniak anjing"

"Kau saja yang terlalu sentimental, panda"

Gaara mengambil piring yang berisi sarapan Naruto yang akan segera dilahap oleh Kiba.

"Hei! Kenapa kau mengambil sarapanku?"

"Ini sarapan Naruto bukan sarapanmu"

"Tapi Naruto sudah memberikannya padaku"

"Naruto lebih membutuhkan sarapan ini daripada kau"

"Sudahlah Gaara, tidak apa-apa. Biarkan saja itu untuk Kiba, aku tak tega jika melihatnya kelaparan di sekolah karena tidak sarapan"

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu, Naru?" tanya Gaara khawatir

"Aku bisa membeli roti di kantin sekolah"

Gaara mendengus kesal "Ini karena Naruto yang menyuruhku bukan karenamu anjing buluk"

Kiba menjulurkan lidahnya kearah dan kemudian tersenyum manis kearah Naruto membuat Gaara memnutar bola matanya bosan

"Arigatou, Naru"

"Sama-sama Kiba"

Sasuke baru saja turun dan bergabung dengan keempat sahabat dan kekasihnya, Naruto. Pemuda itu langsung memberikan morning kiss kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Bisakah kalian tidak mengumbar kemesraan kalian di depan umum, mendokusei" protes Shikamaru

"Hmmm, Shiiikaa benaaal" sambung Kiba dengan makanan yang masih penuh di mulutnya

"Telan dulu makananmu, baru kau bicara, Baka!" ucap Gaara sebal akan tindakan kekanak-kanakan sahabatnya itu

Gaara menghela napas berat, dia akan cepat tua jika Kiba terus menerus membuatnya marah begini, aku harus mengecek tekanan darahku besok, batinnya.

"Seperti aku akan peduli dengan protes kalian saja" ucap Sasuke datar

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto, memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Melihat Naruto yang hanya meminum susu hangatnya dan tidak melihat piring makanannya diatas meja, Sasuke pun bertanya.

"Kau tidak sarapan, Naru?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng sambil terus meminum susu hangatnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak lapar"

"Baka!" ucap Sasuke sambil menjiitak kepala kuning Naruto

"Ittai! Kenapa kau menjitakku, Teme?"

"Kau harus makan, sekarang buka mulutmu" perintah Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sesendok nasi kearah Naruto. Tapi, Naruto menggeleng ke kenan dan ke kiri.

'Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Tidak mau!" rontah Naruto

"Kau harus makan, Dobe!"

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, aku tidak lapar"

"Aku tidak peduli, sekarang buka mulutmu" perintah Sasuke

"Tidak mau!"

"Ini perintah, Dobe!"

"Tidak mau, Teme!"

Dan pagi itu diwarnai dengan adegan Sasuke menyuapi Naruto dengan paksa, walaupun Naruto berulang kali memberontak tetap saja sang pemuda raven berhasil membuat Naruto mengunyah habis makanannya.

'Sia-sia aku memuji mereka sebagai pasangan yang romantis' batin keempat sahabat itu sambil menunduk lesu

To be Countinue

Pojok Suara :

Balasan review :

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** "Punya rencana ending kaya gimana nih? :3 kuharap sih Happy Ending"

**Me **: Mungkin akan saya buat sad ending deh, karena summary-nya aja udah kaya begitu. tapi, bisa aja ntar jadi happy ending, tergantung kegilaan otak saya. Hahaha, pokoknya ikutin terus kelanjutan fic ini ya. Thanks for your review

**Hanazawa kay** say "di lanjut ne, kay tunggu"

**Me **: Yep, sudah saya lanjutkan. Terima kasih sudah meriview, dattebayo.

**Uzumaki naryo** : "Yoo"

**Me** : "Yoo juga, terima kasih atas review-nya"

**CindyAra** : "Keren di lanjut ya"

**Me** : "Terima kasih, ini sudah saya lanjutkan"

**Yukari Kawachi** : "Ano, itu mungkin yang kamu maksud ventilasi ya? Setahuku itu ventilasi udara bukan instalasi. Tapi, gak apa kok, salah dikit kan gak masalah"

**Me **: "Hehehe, maaf. Saya salah ketik, saya baru baca kembali setelah membaca review kamu. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya"

**Noname ** aku tertarik sama summarynya makanya aku baca deh

**Me** : Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview

**Blue Eyes** : "Seru! Lanjutkan"

**Me** : "Sudah saya lanjutkan"

**Airin-chan **: "Aku suka ceritanya"

**Me**: "Terima kasih"

Halo, minna! (senyum gaje sambil melambaikan tangan kaya Miss World 2013)

Bagaimana dengan chapter 2 ini? Ada yang bingung? Ada yang belum mengerti dengan alur cerita di fic ini? Sebenarnya saya juga bingung dan tidak mengerti #plak (di tampar pake sandal masjid)

Hohohoh, bercanda. Di chapter kali ini saya menghadirkan sosok lain yang ada di dalam diri Naruto? Siapakah itu? Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Naruto? Dan jawabannya akan ada di chapter-chapter berikutnya (yee, kirain masu kasih tahu). Hehehe, saya tidak mungkin membongkar rahasia negara sekarang. Bisa gawat jadinya. Dan, di chapter ini juga saya mulai menghadirkan romansa percintaan antara Sasuke dan Naruto, walaupun masih jauh dari kata romantis. Tapi, saya harap para pembaca menyukainya.

Kritik dan saran saya terima sebagai bagian dari kemajuan fic ini (heleeh, bahasanya berat euy kaya pejabat). Dan saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada pembaca yang bersedia meriview, walaupun saya tahu banyak kekurangan di chapter sebelumnya (hikz.. menyadari keteledoran). Tiada yang lebih indah selain kehadiran review kalian di fic ini.

Lebay?

Biarin. Weeek :P

Norak?

Emang saya peduli.

Karena memang begitulah adanya, kalian dan review kalian adalah morfin untuk saya (morfin apaan yak?). Ah! Sudahlah, sekian dulu curhatan dari saya. Pokoknya peluk erat dan salam terpanas dunia akhirat bagi seluruh pembaca.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Sentimental Aquamarine pamit, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya.

See you and bye bye bye…

Mind to review?


End file.
